


So Much for Blockers

by Whistle_Mist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen, Omega Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29526663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whistle_Mist/pseuds/Whistle_Mist
Summary: Sam was inconvenienced.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Sam Winchester Bingo





	So Much for Blockers

Sam Winchester, the very tall, ever strong, hunter with gorgeous hair and could take down anything in his way. Yes, Sam knew how to handle things when he had to get them done.

That is until one day after they had taken off to kill a nest of Vampires when one of them had gotten one of their nails, barely, it must have been so perfectly aimed and a pure mistake because when a Vamp reached to grab Sam he dodged down, and nail got perfectly under the patch that Sam used to block his Omega scent and used to pass as a Beta and It ripped off and the Vampire turned to him going from murderess intent to shock.

“You’re an _Omega_.”

“Uh, yeah,” Sam fired his gun taking out the shocking monster. Reaching up he groaned feeling it gone and shook his head. “Damn it!”

“What?” Dean asked coming back a bloody knife in hand sniffing the air and frowned. “Dude.”

“Shut up, it came off,” Rubbing his neck Sam shook his head feeling aggravated. “That was my last patch.”

“We can grab more when we stop by the motel.”

“No, I mean like that was it. I’m out of it, and Mindy made those.”

“Maddy Mindy? The Omega who likes to set everything on fire?”

“Yep, and last I heard she was in a coma,” Sam grumbled. “I’ll have to find someone else who can make them.”

“Right… so what was it? Vampire Nest? Goule? Banchées? Dean asked as they strolled out of the carnage of the dead bloodsuckers. “Demon, what put her in a coma?”

“No, she blew up her lab trying to do something, I don’t what it was though, but yeah she’s comatose.” Sam shook his head. “This is gonna be a pain.”

“Come on, so what? You gonna get nervous on me now?”

“No, but it’s going to make the jobs harder.”

“I doubt that. What, you think everything is going to start hitting on you?”

“Okay, I know you don’t believe me, Dean but that summer I didn’t have a blocker it was damn annoying.”

Snorting Dean shook his head. “Sure.”

\--

Shoved up against a wall Sam grunted as the werewolf leaned closer trying to sniff his neck. Making a face he used the fact that the thing was distracted by his scent and stabbed him and knocked him off.

“Bitch!”

Rolling his eyes Sam took out his gun cocking it before shooting the wolf between the eyes.

“And it _begins_.”

In each hunt, Sam got either hit on, pushed up against a wall, or got made fun of because of his Omega status, and it was a bit satisfying to finish off the ones that were creepy.

Heading to a new job there was one Demon who tried flirting before he was stabbed with a blade.

Sam had no problem with dealing with people, those were easy, after all, he could kick their asses, but dealing with the supernatural creatures was always slightly unnerving when they tried to flirt with you.

Trying to kill something while they flirted you had the same outcome of him feeling either, annoyed, grossed out, or creeped out because sometimes they liked to try and touch.

Meanwhile, Dean had more of this a stupid idea of having Sam just bait them out so he could easily kill them and at some point, and when he was hungry, Sam leaned against the impala eating a gas station salad watching as Dean happily behead shifter.

Sam really needed those scent blockers back before Dean wanted him to be bait for anything else.


End file.
